Everything Can Change
by Kazuna-Rox
Summary: Ventus et Roxas sont deux jumeaux et Roxas a une santé fragile. La découverte d'un nouveau traitement permet son admission dans le lycée de Twilight Town, dans la classe de son frère et de ses amis... /!\Fiction Yaoi, risque de leemons fréquents!/!\
1. Prologue

Heey~

Me voilà pour une fiction sur Kingdom Hearts, ma première sur ce jeu alors soyez indulgent(e)s ! C'est une fiction yaoi comme couple principal : Akuroku ^^ Il y en a d'autre (dont un que vous découvrez dès le prologue ! xD)

Merci de lire~ 3

¤ Prologue ¤

~Point Of View Ventus Keyblade~

Je lance un "A ce soir" avant de quitter la maison, en direction de mon lycée. Durant tout le chemin, un énorme sourire ne quitte pas mes lèvres au vue de la nouvelle que ma mère m'a annoncé hier. Arrivé au lycée, je suis immédiatement salué par un grand appel venant d'Axel:

-Hey Ven!

-Salut Axel, ça va?

Au fait, moi c'est Ventus Keyblade, et j'habite à Twilight Town avec ma mère, mon père et mon frère jumeau. Axel est le meilleur ami de mon petit ami, Vanitas. Axel est grand, plutôt musclé, ses cheveux sont d'un rouge flamboyant et coiffés en pics, ses yeux sont d'une couleur émeraude vive et il a des tatouages en forme de triangle inversé violet sous les yeux.

-Ouais ça va et toi? Prêt pour la dernière journée de cours?

-Oui! Plus que prêt! A la récré, quand tout le monde sera là, j'aurais une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer!

-Du genre? me demande-t-il.

Axel est d'un naturel curieux, mais là il ne saura rien avant les autres! La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit et nous nous dirigeons vers notre classe, où nous retrouverons tous les autres. A peine suis-je dans la classe que Sora me saute dessus et je serais tombé par terre si Axel ne m'avait pas retenu.

-Sora, c'est pas bientôt fini de sauter sur les gens!

Ah ça c'est mon Van! Sora lui c'est mon cousin. Il est aussi... petit que moi, il est châtain et ses yeux sont d'un bleu azureux, tout comme les miens. Vanitas est mon petit ami et ses yeux sont d'un orange troublant et mystérieusement fascinant et il est brun. Il s'approche de moi, me prenant par la taille et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je répond au baiser en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Cependant, l'arrivée des autres nous oblige à nous séparer et nous partons nous installer à nos places, après avoir salué tous les autres. Le professeur de mathématiques entre dans la salle et nous nous levons tous.

-Bonjour tout le monde, asseyez vous.

Nous nous asseyons donc et j'ai hâte que les deux premières heures passent pour leur annoncer la nouvelle qui me rend... surexcité depuis hier soir! Je veux voir leur réaction! Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Vanitas qui me tapote doucement l'épaule. Je tourne mon regard vers le sien et il me demande:

-Ven à quoi tu pense?

-A Ro... (je m'interromp et reprend) A un truc que je dois vous dire.

-Nous dire?

-Oui! A toi et à toute la bande!

-Tu peux me le dire en avant-première, je suis ton petit ami!

-Ca marche pas aujourd'hui. Tu peux essayer tous les moyens poss-.

-Mr Keyblade et Mr Nobody, si voous jugez votre discussion plus intéréssante que mon cours, allez la finir dehors.

-Pardon Mr.

Le prof reprend son cours et Van prend ma main sous la table. Nous restons concentrés -le plus possible hein! - jusqu'à la fin du premier cours. Ensuite, c'est l'heure de français - cours barbant de chez barbant!- et j'observe la classe: Marlu est pendu aux lèvres du prof qui lit un passage de "Roméo & Juliette", livre préféré de Marluxia. Demyx et Zexion enchainent soupir sur soupir. Axel Terra, Zack et Cloud dorment, chacun la tête appuyée dans sa paume. Reno et les autres font soit un morpion, soit des dessins, soit bataille de boules de gomme. Très évolué tout ça! Et le prof dans tout ce dawa? Ban... il lit avec passion "Roméo & Juliette". Vanitas lui affiche juste un visage blasé. Le prof est coupé dans sa lecture par la sonnerie alors que mes lèvres s'étirent en un immense sourire à la Colgate. Je tire Van par la main et je dis aux autres de se dépécher. Ils me suivent tous, Sora et Axel les premiers (ils sont supers curieux!) On s'installe dans l'herbe en un grand cercle (on est 19 quan même!) Chacun a le regard tourné vers moi, même Marlu - alors que d'habitude, il est émerveillé par les fleurs du parc - ZAck est le premier à craquer et il demande:

-Donc qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-J'ai une grande nouvelle! j'annonce

-Ca on l'avait compris Ven-Ven! fait remarquer Aqua, ma meilleure amie.

-Allez parle! rajoute Axel.

J'inspire un bon coup, puis lance, enthousiaste et plus qu'heureux:

-L'année prochaine, Roxas pourra assister aux cours avec nous!

-Roxas... Roxas ton jumeau malade? questionne Terra.

-Oui! Mais en même temps j'ai qu'un jumeau...

-Mais c'est super! crie Sora. Je pourrais enfin voir Rox' plus souvent! Trop cool! Trop cool!

-Du calme Sora.

Celui qui vient de parler, c'est Reno Igne, frère d'Axel et petit ami de Sora. Zack reprend ensuite, me demandant:

-Mais il est guéri?

Je fais non de la tête et j'explique ensuite:

-On a fait des recherches, et on a trouvé un traitement qui permettra à Roxas de suivre les cours.

-Et c'est quoi ce traitement? demande Riku.

-Et bien chaque semaine, il recevra une perfusion de sang et à chaque repas, il doit prendre des fortifiants, plus un cachet vitaminant à 10 et 17 heures.

-Des fortifiants?

-... Des vitamines, si tu préfère Larxene.

-Aaaah... [ Oh une adepte du Bakaorien! xD]

-C'est bien pour lui ça hein? En plus c'est pas trop contraignant.

-Oui! Et puis, ça me permettra de passer plus de temps avec lui!

-Mais Ven...

-Oui Axel?

-Tu nous le présente quand ton frère?

Voilà pour le prologue de ma fiction Akuroku ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût car c'est ma toute première fiction Akuroku ^^

Merci de laisser une trace de votre passage ! 3

Kazuna-Rox


	2. Chapter 1 It's the holidays!

Heey~

Voilà ma fiction Akuroku ! ^^

_Titre : Everything Can Change_

_Couple : Akuroku (principal) & d'autres que vous découvrirez tout le long de la fiction ^^_

_Résumé : Roxas et Ventus sont deux jumeaux et Roxas a une santé fragile. La découverte d'un nouveau traitement permet son admission dans le lycée de Twilight Town, dans la classe de son frère et de ses amis..._

_Warning : Fiction Yaoi, donc risque de leemons fréquents ! ^^ Merci aux homophobes et aux âmes sensibles de passer leur chemin, je décline toute responsabilité si vous êtes choqué(e)s ! ***hihi***_

**¤ First Chapter ~ It's the holidays!**

~Point Of View Roxas Keyblade~

-Roxas?

-Oui Maman?

-Viens voir. Je suis dans la cuisine.

Je pose mon livre sur mon matelas, veillant à bien garder la page, puis je quitte ma chambre, me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Tu m'as appelé?

-Oui. tu veux m'aider pour le gatêau? me propose-t-elle.

-Ok!

-Mais avant, avale ça! me dit-elle en tendant un cachet.

Je l'avale donc et ensuite, alors que nous commençons la préparation du gâteau, je demande:

-Ven n'est pas encore rentré?

-Il m'a dit qu'il passait chez Axel, avec Vanitas et Sora.

-D'accord.

-Iil ne devrait aps tarder d'aille-

Elle est coupeé par un rire provenant de la porte d'entrée. A peine ai-je le temps de me retourner qu'une tornade brune m'arrive dessus. Je me retiens au plan de travail, alors que Sora me serre contre lui.

-Roxouuu! C'est trooop couleeeeeuuh!

-Arg... Sora... lâche-moi.

-Oups.

Il me relâche donc, me permettant de saluer Vanitas. Ventus a un grand sourire, encore plus large que celui de ce matin. Ma mère demande ensuite:

-Vous avez passé une bonne journée?

-Excellente même! annonce Ven.

-Pour la fin des cours?

-Oui, mais pas que pour ça! Y'a encore une raison!

-Et quelle est-elle? je demande.

-L'oncle d'Axel est le dirigeant d'une résidence hôtel de villa à Destiny Island, et il a proposé à Axel d'y inviter des amis pour une semaine là bas.

-Et...? demande maman, encourageant Ventus à continuer.

-Et Axel le propose à toute la bande -dont moi- et à Roxas!

-A moi? Alors qu'il ne me connait même pas?

-Il a dit que ce serait un bon moyen pour faire connaissance. répond Vanitas.

-Donc... une semaine à Destiny Island... et ce serait combien par personne?

-Rien du tout! L'oncle d'Ax' nous offre la location de la villa. On aura juste à payer les frais de nourriture et les achats qu'on fera là bas.

-C'est généreux!

-Alors c'est oui? *avec des yeux du Chat Potté made by Ventus*

Ma mère soupire, puis annonce avec un micro sourire:

-C'est d'accord, mais Ven...

-Oui?

-Tu as la "charge" de Sora et je compte sur toi pour surveiller Roxas et la prise de son traitement.

-Maman... J'ai bientôt seize ans, je sais prendre soin de moi tout seul!

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Ton traitement est important!

-Ne t'en fais pas maman, Je prendrais soin d'eux!

-Vous allez comment sur l'île?

-En bâteau, mais il faudra nous déposer au port.

-Mme Keyblade, mon père s'est proposé pour emmener Sora et vos jumeaux.

-S'il est d'accord, c'ets avec plaisir alors [oooh ça rime! ... ok maggle je poursuis:] La réservation est à quelle date?

-Euh... du 23 au 30 Juillet, c'est bien ça mon Van?

-Oui.

Ensuite, les deux amoureux, Sora et moi allons nou installer dans le salon pendant que Maman continue de préparer le gâteau. Je demande, après que l'on se soit installés:

-On sera combien en tout?

-On sera 20 et dans la villa, y'a dix chambres de deux places, donc...

-Pile le compte.

-Et il y aura qui? je questionne.

-Alors... Axel, Reno, nous quatres, les Fair, les Strife, les Renier, Xion, les Sitar, les Bettalga, Larxene et les Blue.

-Euh...

-Tu verras sur le bâteau qui est qu? Les plus reconnaissables c'est Saïx et Zexion - les Blue -, Marluxia et les Igne, donc Axe et Reno.

-Ah?

-Ouais. Saïx et Zexion ont les cheveux bleus cendrés, Marluxia les a roses, et les Igne, il sont rouges. Et je précise que ce sont des couleurs naturelles!

-C'est pas commun comme couleurs de cheveux...

-Ils sont pas commodes en eux-mêmes alors...

-... Ok...?

-T'inquiètes. Ils sont... simplets, dirons-nous, mais ils sont vraiment sympas. me "rassure" Vanitas.

Ensuite, nous raccompagnons Sora jusque chez lui, puis Vanitas. Sur le chemin du retour à la maison, Ventus me parle de ses amis, et ils ont tous l'air sympathiques. Arrivés à la maison, nous passons à table et je vais me coucher dans ma chambre. on est le 18 Juillet et il me reste donc quatres jours pour me préparer à la rencontre avec des... inconnus... Je suis de nature timide et ma santé ne m'a pas aidée à être plus ouvert aux autres. Les seuls avec lesquels je serais alaise dès le début du voyage sont Ventus, Sora et Vanitas... Je ferme les yeux laissant le sommeil m'emporter.

-Debout Roxouuu!

Je grogne et récupère ma couette. Vanitas rigole et passe sa tête dessous, au niveau de la mienne.

-Aller Rox.

-Mh... fatigmeeh... je répond alors que j'enfonce ma tête dans mon oreiller.

-J'ai dit... (il disparait de sous la couette) DEBOUT!

Sur ce dernier mot, ma couette est tirée vers le pied du lit. Je me redresse subitemment, lui faisant une moue boudeuse. Il me fait un grand sourire en retour, puis le lui demande en me frottant les cheveux:

-T'es enfin en vacances... Tu peux pas faire une grasse- matinée, comme tout ado normalement constitué?

-Naa~! J'ai envie d'aller en ville avec toi!

-Alors qu'il est à peine dix heures?

-Oui! Je te paierai une glaaace~!

-... faux frère! C'est du chantage... Bon ok je viens.

-Yatta~! On part à dix heures et demi!

Il quitte ensuite ma chambre, et je m'étire avant de m'extirper de mon lit douillet, en direction de la cuisine pour prendre mon cachet vitaminant et le petit déjeuner. Maman est déjà partie et comme chaque matin, elle nous a laisser un petit mot nous souhaitant une bonne journée. Je souris puis avale mon cachet. Je prépare notre petit déjeuner respectif: pour moi bol de lait et un verre de jus d'orange et pour Ven bol de lait + tartines de Kingdomtella! [(Pour ne pas citer de marque xD) Eh nan pas Kakashitella Kao' =P] Je commence à manger, lorsque Ventus arrive habillé et les cheveux encore mouillés légèrement. Il s'installe et mange avec moi, après m'avoir remercier pour l'avoir préparer. Une fois que j'ai fini, je monte à l'étage prendre ma douche et me préparer. Alors que je tente de dompter ma chevelure, des coups à la porte retentissent.

-Rox t'es prêt? On y vaa!

-Oui me voilà. dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Ventus fait la remarque comme quoi je porte moi aussi les bagues noire et blanche et le bracelet en damier noir et blanc. A l'nverse de lui, je porte mes bagues et mon bracelet à la main et ma bague noire est sur mon index.

-On est partis!

Nous quittons la maison, en direction du centre-ville. Alors que je regarde des lunettes de soleil dans une boutique, le portable de Ventus se met à sonner. Je n'entends que ce que Ven dit:

-Hey.

-...

-Non j'suis au centre-ville pourquoi?

-...

-Ouais j'ai la rep.

-...

-Ok on bouge pas. On t'attends à la fontaine...

-...

-A tout de suite. Tu le verras avant les autres comme ça!

Il raccroche et je lui demande qui c'était.

-Tu saura bien assez vite, Rox! On va à la fontaine?

-Ok.

On part donc pour la fontaine, et je m'installe sur le rebord alors que Ven guette l'horizon. Je tourne mon regard vers l'horloge de la gare et je me dis que la vue sur la mer doit être splendide de là-haut [Sur la montagneeeuh!... Cherchez pas, l'est 23h j'suis fatiguée! xD]. Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Ventus:

-Ah le voilà!

Il lève le bras, faisant signe à quelqu'un. Je cherche du regard la personne à qui le signe s'adresse et je vois une... masse de cheveux rouges, coiffée en pics. Je devine que c'est Axel ou Reno Igne...

-Hey! le salut Ven.

-Salut Ven!

L'inconnu m'est enfin visible en entier: il est plutôt grand, mince mais musclé, ses lèvres sont fines et bien... faites, ses yeux sont d'un vert émeraude envoûtant et il a deux tatouages: un triangle inversé violet sous chanque oeil. Il est plutôt pas mal... pour ne pas dire beau ou carrément canon... Je suis sorti de mes pensées troublantes et de ma contemplation par Ventus qui m'apelle:

-Roxouuu~!

-Oui? Quoi?

-T'es avec nous? Je te présente Axel. Axel c'est mon jumeau Roxas.

-Salut Roxas, Moi c'est Axel. C'est bon c'est retenu? [comment que je kiff cette prhase! xD]

-En... Enchanté. dis-je ma timidité de retour.

-Alors Ven, c'est ok ou pas?

-Pour?

-Ben pour le séjour, Baka!

-Aaah~! [Ven est ton ami Kaori xD] Oui c'est Ok. Et le père de Ven nous emmenera!

-Dakodak! Vous faites quoi en ville sinon?

I tourne son regard vers moi, me fixant avec attention. Son regard intense me trouble, me faisant rougir et détourner mon regard vers mes pieds.

-Donc? Vous faites quoi en ville? redemande-t-il.

-On se ballade et on allait voir pour nos maillots de bains et pour des lunettes de soleil.

-Okay~. Je peux me joindre à vous?

-Pourquoi pas. Rox t'es Ok?

-Oui oui. [En avant les amis~ *pouet pouet pouet* ... OK je sors! xD]

Axel lance un "Allons-y" et nous allons donc vers la première boutique qui vend ce que l'on cherche. Ventus et Axel discutent pendant que je marche droit devant, les joues toujours rouges car je sens le regard d'Axel sur moi. Je rentre dans la boutique partant directement du côté "plage". Je regarde différent modèles de shorts avant d'en trouver un qui me plaise: il est en damier noir et blanc comme mo bracelet et sur le côté gauche, il y a un symbole en forme de coeur avec une croix en son milieu [C'est le symbole des Heartless ^^] Je le prend et vais l'essayer dans une cabine. Une fois chose faite, je sors de la cabine et me regarde dans le miroir mis à disposition. Je vois Ven et Axel arriver vers moi, chacun un article sous le bras. Ils passent devant moi pour aller les essayer et Ven lève le pouce. Axel, lui, reste statique me fixant intensément et me faisant de nouveau rougir. Décidemment... Ils essayent chacun leur maillot: noir et rouge en damier pour Ven et noir avec des flammes pour Axel. On regarde ensuite les lunettes de soleil et une fois qu'on a trouvé ce que l'on veut, nous artons payer. Ensuite Axel nous propose de prendre une glace, ce que nous acceptons. Arrivés au marchand de glaces, Axel nous demande le parfum que l'on veut. Ventus demande chocolat et moi seasalt [J'aimerais bien gouter une glace à l'eau de mer! 8D] Axel fait un drôle de sourire puis part les acheter. Il revient avec les glaces et il me tend la mienne. Il ne lui rete dans les mains qu'une seasalt lorsqu'il donne celle de Ventus. Nous allons vers le port, nus installant sur le bord, les pieds dans le "vide".

-Tout le monde peut venir? demande subitemment Ventus.

-Bah il me manque la réponse de Cloud et Nami'.

-Cloud et Nami? je demande ne voyant pas de qui il parle.

-Cloud et Naminé, les Strife.

-Aah... d'accord.

-Sinon tous les autres sont ok!

-Cool! Ca va être énorme!

-Comme tu dis Ven!

ventus croise mon regard et lorsqu'il me voit gêné, il lance à Axel:

-Déso Ax, mais on va rentrer je crois.

-Okay~. ravi de t'avoir rencontré Roxas.

-De même, Axel.

-A dans trois jours, alors!

-Ouais! Salut Ax'!

-Salut les jumeaux!

Sur ces mots, nous partons vers chez nous, et Axel vers chez lui.

Arrivés à la maison, je pose les achast sur le canapé et je pars dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas de ce midi. Ventus me rejoins et il me demande:

-Alors?

-"Alors" quoi?

-Ban... Axel, tu le trouve comment?

Sa question me fait légèrement rougir et je détourne le regard, espérant qu'il n'ai pas vu mes rougeurs... Ce qui ne loupe pas...

-Ooh~ tu rougis~!

-Même pas vrai... j'ai chaud c'est tout. je tente de me défendre.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça. Tu peux tromper qui tu veux mais pas moi! Trouverais-tu Axel à... ton goût?

-Ventus! Je le connais que depuis deux heures!

-Et alors?

Je ne répond pas, terminant la préparation du repas. Ventus ne cesse de sourire même durant le repas. J'annonce ensuite que je vais commencer à préparer mon sac. Une fois dans ma chambre, je souffle un bon coup...

¤ 3 days later ¤

Alors que je descend mon sac, la porte s'ouvre sur Sora, qui entre en criant:

-C'EST L'HEURE DU DEPAREEEEEEEUH!

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre de ma fiction Akuroku ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût car c'est ma toute première fiction Akuroku ^^ (et oui Sora est un malade xD Vive le Sorassien moi je dis ! =D)_

_Merci de laisser une trace de votre passage ! 3_

_**Kazuna-Rox**_


	3. Chapter 2 Departure

Heey~

Voilà ma fiction Akuroku ! ^^

_Titre : Everything Can Change_

_Couple : Akuroku (principal) & d'autres que vous découvrirez tout le long de la fiction ^^_

_Résumé : Roxas et Ventus sont deux jumeaux et Roxas a une santé fragile. La découverte d'un nouveau traitement permet son admission dans le lycée de Twilight Town, dans la classe de son frère et de ses amis..._

_Warning : Fiction Yaoi, donc risque de leemons fréquents ! ^^ Merci aux homophobes et aux âmes sensibles de passer leur chemin, je décline toute responsabilité si vous êtes choqué(e)s ! ***hihi***_

**¤Second Chapter ~ Departure**

~ Point Of View Roxas Keyblade ~

Dans la voiture de Mr Nobody, Ventus et moi restons silencieux, Vanitas indique le nom du bateau et Sora... lui il chante:

-C'est un fameux trois mâts qui combat le vent! Hisséo! Santiaaanoooooo~!

-Sora...

Lorsque Vanitas annonce qu'on est arrivé, je souffle un "Enfin" parce que Sora s'est arrêté de chanter. Nous réccupérons nos bagages, remercions le père de Van' et une tête rouge vient à notre

rencontre. il s'agit évidemment d'Axel.

-Salut les gars! Vous êtes prêts pour le départ?

-Owiiiiiiiiiiiiii! [Besoin de préciser qui vient de crier? xD]

-Il manque plus que Marlulu... Allez montez à bord!

On le suit donc et à peine ai-je mis un pied à bord qu'une jeune fille brune me saute dessus m'enlaçant avec force.

-Roxaaas!

-Euh...

-Xion, laisse-le respirer! lance Vanitas.

-Oh pardon! (elle se détache de moi et me fixe avec un large sourire) Moi c'est Xion Nobody, soeur de Mr-je-boude-tout-le-temps là bas. Enchantée Roxas!

-De même, Xion.

Xion est brune, cheveux jusqu'aux épaules et lisses, ses yeux sont aussi bleus que les miens. Ensuite, deux garçons aux cheveux bleus viennent vers moi. L'un les a longs lusqu'en dessous des épaules et une croix sur le visage et l'autre a une coiffure punk qui cache l'un de ses yeux. Celui à la croix se présente:

-Salut. Moi c'est Saïx Blue.

-Et moi Zexion. Enchantés.

-Enchanté.

Ensuite un blond, plus grand que moi avec une guitare à la main vient me voir:

-Hello~! Moi c'est Demyx, ou Dem' pour les amis! Enchanté Rox'!

-Enchanté, Demyx.

Un jeune homme au cheveux argentés vient ensuite vers moi; suivi par une blonde. Ils se présentent: Riku pour le garçon et Naminé pour la fille. Une fille rousse vient me voir, mais à quelques pas vers moi, elle glisse je ne sais comment et tombe lamentablement par terre. Elle se redresse et gloussant et s'avance vers moi, se présentant comme étant Kairi. Terra et Aqua suivent puis le deuxième garçon aux cheveux rouges -Reno-, un jeune blond et un autre brun viennent se présenter à leur tour: respectivemment Cloud et Zack. Une blonde avec deux mèches en forme... d'antennes vient vers moi, me regardant de haut en bas. Elle se présente après:

-Larxene Lottie. Bienvenu dans la bande.

-Enchanté... et merci...

Elle part ensuite vers Axel et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier y répond par un rougissement léger, suivi d'une insulte pour la blonde. Alors que je me diriges vers un siège, un cri aiguë retentit, et une sihouette à cheveux roses me saute dessus, m'étreignant avec force:

-Ventuus! Ton petit-ami te trompe avec ton propre frère!

-... Hein?

J'entends un soupir puis Axel détache Barbie-Man [mdr] de moi, disant:

-Marlu, t'es bête ou quoi? C'est lui Roxas, c'est bon c'est retenu?

-Ah bon? Oh... j'm'ai trompé!

-... Et tu parles même pas français... T'es en retard en plus!

-C'est mon bégonia! Il voulait pas me laisser partir!

-... Désespérant . Voilà ce que tu es Marluxia.

-Mais-euuuh!

J'esquisse un sourire, puis je remarque qu'Axel tient mes épaules, et son torse contre mon dos. Je rougis puis lui demande, non sans bégayer:

-Tu... pourrais-tu m-me lâcher s'il te plait A-Axel?

Il me sourit puis me relâche. A peine m'a-t-il lâcher que Kairi vient à ma rencontre. Elle me fait un grand sourire... si on peut appeller ça un sourire puis elle commence à me parler de tout et de rien.;.. Surtout de rien en fait. [XD Désolée, mais j'aime pas Kairi. J'en connais un qui me soutiendra dans mon idée, ne Axel-nii-san? =P] Axel annonce, la coupant dans son débit de paroles:

-On lève l'ancre! Dans deux heures, on est sur Destiny Island!

Je laisse Kairi en plan et pars m'installer contre ne rambarde, le coude dessus et la tête dans ma paume de main, regardant la mer. Je baille, ayant plutôt mal dormi cette nui. Je cherhce des yeux un endroit où m'assoir, trouvant un siège. Je m'installe dedans, et mes yeux se ferment d'eux-même.

~ Point Of View Axel Igne ~

On est enfin embarqués. Les vrais vacances commencent! Je parcours le bâteau des yeux: Les filles sont toutes ensemble, installées en un cercle, sur le sol; Zex et Dem sont installés dans un coin, enlacés, tout comme Ventus et Vanitas; Saïx, Vex, Terra et Reno discutent tous les quatre; Riku, Zack et Cloud parlent entre eux et Sora et Marluxia... ils chantent:

-C'est un fameux trois mâts qui combat le vent! Hisséo! Santianoooo! Il se déplace supre raaapidemeeeent! et il fileuuh comme le veeeent~!

-Putain mais vous allez la fermez! [Reno s'énerve xD]

-Et en plus, vous chantez même pas les bonnes paroles!

-Larxene, tais-toi.

Je vois tout le monde mais pas Roxas. Je parcours le bâteau , puis je le trouve dans un coin, allongé sur un siège. En m'approchant, je remarque qu'il dort. Un sourire attendri se forme sur mes lèvres: il est trop mignon... Je suis coupé dans ma contemplation par un "bip" de sonnerie. cette sonnerie alerte Ventus qui me rejoint rapidement.

-Il faut le réveiller.

-Pourquoi?

-Il est 10 heures et il doit prendre son cachet. me répond-il en me montrant un cachet.

-Je peux m'occuper de le réveiller si tu veux.

-Merci Ax'!

-No problem Ven'!

Il repart vers Vanitas après m'avoir donné le cachet. Je m'approche un peu plus de Roxas, et je caresse avec douceur sa joue, murmurant son prénom. Il soupire émet un léger grognement puis ouvre ses yeux océan, me fixant. Il papillone des yeux et se redresse subitemment en voyant que c'est moi.

-A-Axel?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? On est arrivés?

-Non pas encore, mais il est 10 heures.

-D'accord. Merci de m'avoir réveillé.

-Bah c'est normal! Tiens.

Il me remercie et avale le cachet. Il va pour se redresser mais il tangue et si je ne l'avais pas retenu il serait probablement tombé. Je l'ai rattrapé par les hanches et il est tombé contre mon torse. Il redresse la tête et je lui fais un sourire auquel il répond par un rougissement. Je me fais la remarque comme quoi il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son frère [ils sont jumeaux en même temps... c'est pas pour rien -_-] mais je ne me tromperai pas comme Marluxia si ils étaient côte à côte. Je relâches et nous allons discuter tous les deux. Cette discussion m'apporte beaucoup de connaissance sur Roxas qui, je m'en doute, passe outre sa timidité. Nous sommes tellement pris dans cette discussion que le temps passe beaucoup plus rapidement: il reste seulement une demi-heure avant l'arrivée à Destiny Island. J'en ai appris plus sur Roxas: Sa couleur préférée est le noir, il est timide avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas -même si je m'en serais douté-, il a une phobie mais ne m'a pas dit laquelle, il n'a jamais eu d'ami à part Vanitas qui un peu "exclu" vu que c'est le petit ami de son frère, et il serait plus attiré par la gent masculine. Il a parlé de son orientation sexuelle avec un rougissement qui peut faire conccurence avec mes cheveux! Et à cet instant, je l'ai vraiment trouvé mignon! Je lui tend soudainement la main, le surprenant:

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Amis?

Il me fait un grand sourire puis serra ma main dans la sienne.

-Amis! Dis Axel...

-Oui?

-Tu connais des endroits sympas sur l'île?

-Ouaip'! Y'a cinq belles plages et où y'a peu de monde!

-Ah?

-Yep: Destiny Beach qui est pas loin du port, Paradisiac Beach qui est incoonu des touristes, Twilight Beach où y'a de superbes couchers de soleil à voir, Illusionic Beach, plage de notre Résidence, et Halloween Beach.

-Halloween Beach?

-Ouais. Parce que y'a un rocher en forme de citrouille sculptée qu'on fait à Halloween, dans une falaise qui entoure la plage.

-Trop fort!

-Et Paradisiac Beach, c'est mon oncle qui me l'a faite découvrir et elle porte bien son nom!

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi?

-Ah! Je dis rien de plus dessus, tu verras quand je vous y emmenerai!

-Ok ok...

-Sinon y'a un autre île à cinq minut-

-TERREEEEEEEE!

Ce cri me coupe dans mon explication et moi et Roxas nous retournons en coeur pour voir Marluxia pointant un bout de terre visible au loin. [Imaginez qu'il se tient à la façon "Titanic" genre cheveu aux vents et bras écartés xD]

-C'est bien Marlu... Tu te crois dans un grand navire ou quoi? lui demande Zexion ironiquement.

-Ouais! Et j'en suis le capitaine!

-... Ou pas. Si tu l'étais, le bateau irait tout droit dans un iceberg. réplique Zexion.

Marluxia va bouder dans un coin et je soupire en reprenant la discussion avec Roxas:

-Je disais: il y a une mini Destiny Island à cinq minutes en petites barques.

-Ah bon?

-Ouais. Reno et moi on y allait souvent quand on passait nos vacances d'été ici, chez notre oncle.

-Vous avez de la chance...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-... A cause de mes problèmes de santé, qui m'empêchaient de m'exposer à une atmosphère inconnue à mon corps, on pouvait pas se permettre des voyages dans ce genre de pays, mon frère mes parents et moi... repond-il d'un air triste.

-Oh. Mais grâce à ton nouveau traitement, c'est possible désormais, non? Même si ton traitement a quelques contraintes, vous pourres partir!

-C'est vrai!

Il retrouve rapidement le sourire et son visage rayonnant, ce qui me fait plaisir. C'est un sentiment étrange, mais je me sens bien quand il heureux et je veux le rendre heureux lorsqu'il ne l'est pas... Roxas est appelé par son frère alors que je vais vers l'avant du bateau pour déterminer quand est-ce que l'on arrive et je remarque qu'on va pouvoir se préparer à débarquer sur l'île. Je préviens tout le monde et nous nous rassemblons, chacun avec son sac ou sa valise. Une fois le bateau ancré, nous desccendons et un bus nous attend pour nous emmener à notre hôtel. Arrivés, nous sommes accueillis par mon oncle qui me serre dans ses bras lorsqu'il me voit.

-Ca va mon petit Axel? [Pas si petit que mais bon! C'est un petit grand garçon comme dirait mon Lego! xD]

-Ca va et toi?

-Ca va mais la saison est plutôt calme pour l'instant. Sur 40 villas, seulement 15 sont occupées. Ce sont tes amis?

-Oui. Et Reno est là aussi.

Mon oncle part en discussion avec Reno alors qu'il nous guide vers notre villa. Elle est située à cent mètres de la plage: on a juste à traverser une route pour être à l'Illusionic Beach. Une fois dans la maison, mon oncle explique:

-Il n'y a pas de contraintes ni de consignes si ce n'est de ne pas faire trop de bruit la nuit, afin de ne pas déranger les villas voisines. Sinon, pour le reste, c'est vous qui gérer. S'il y a un problème dans la villa, venez en parler à la réception. Vous disposez de dix chambres: trois avec lits simples et sept avec lit double. Deux personnes par chambre. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour.

Nous répondons tous "merci" et il quitte la villa. je pose mes affaires et j'annonce:

-On fait la répartition des chambres maintenant? Comme ça ce sera fait.

-Ok!

Nous mettons d'office les couples ensemble, puis nous voyons pour les autres... Marluxia pose problème: personne ne veut l'avoir dans sa chambre. Finalement Saïx se dévoue et une chambre sera donc Saïx et Marlu. Kairi veut être avec Roxas, mais ce dernier lui répond de suite:

-Désolé mais je préfère être avec un garçon, je serais plus alaise. Et puis je ne pense pas que

Larxene veuille être avec Axel...

-En effet! C'est un pervers!

-Donc c'est décidé pour les chambres! Donc voilà la liste:

**Axel & Roxas**

**Xion & Vexen**

**Ventus & Vanitas**

**Terra & Aqua**

**Sora & Reno**

**Marluxia & Saïx**

**Demyx & Zexion**

**Zack & Cloud**

**Riku & Naminé**

**Kairi & Larxene**

-Et il y a six couples pour sept chambres à lit double, une chambre est donc libre avec lit double.

-Ah! Il est hors de question que je dorme dans le même lit que ce fou! prévient Saïx en pointant Marlu du doigt.

-J'suis pas fou d'abord!

-Non... T'es juste un illuminé, Marluxia.

-Méchant Zexion!

Je soupire puis Roxas prend timidement la parle:

-... M-moi je veux bien, a-avec l'accord d'Axel, qu'on prenne la chambre à lit double qu'il reste...

-Pas de soucis pour moi.

Je fais un sourire à Roxas qui me le rend et Larxene s'approche de moi:

-Evite de le violer durant la nuit.

-Perverse... je grogne.

On récupère tous nos affaires et on part ensuite vers les chambres. Il y a un grand couloir au bout duquel il y a des toilettes puis 4 petits couloirs et chaque couloir mène à deux chambre, sauf le dernier qui mène à quatre chambres. Moi, Roxas, Ven et Vanitas prenons les chambres du premier couloir en partant du fond; Sora, Reno, Demyx et Zexion, le deuxième; Riku, Naminé, Xion et Vexen, le troisième; Terra, Aqua, Zack, Cloud, Kairi, Larxene, Marluxia et Saïx prennent celles du quatrième. Nous allons chacun dans nos chambres après s'être dit de se retrouver dans le salon une

fois que les affaires sont posées. Arrivés dans la notre, Roxas me demande:

-Euh... Tu as une préférence pour la place dans le lit?

-... Eh ben... J'aime bien être à la droite.

-D'accord.

Il pose son sac du côté gauche et moi du côté droit. Nous allons ensuite dans le salon, pour attendre les autres. Une fois que nous sommes tous réunis, nous mangeons rapidement, c'est-à-dire sandwichs et chips. Aqua demande ensuite:

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire cet après-midi?

-On peut faire une ballade sur la plage. propose Reno.

-Bonne idée! lance Xion.

-TOUS EN MAILLOT DE BAIIIINS! hurle Sora.

Eh ban ça promet ces vacances...

_Voilà pour le second chapitre de ma fiction Akuroku ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût car c'est ma toute première fiction Akuroku ^^ (et oui Sora est un malade xD Vive le Sorassien moi je dis ! =D)_

_Sinon, ne faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe ! ^^_

_Merci de laisser une trace de votre passage ! 3_

_**Kazuna-Rox**_


	4. Chapter 3 Long Live the Beach!

Heey~

Voilà ma fiction Akuroku ! ^^

_Titre : Everything Can Change_

_Couple : Akuroku (principal) & d'autres que vous découvrirez tout le long de la fiction ^^_

_Résumé : Roxas et Ventus sont deux jumeaux et Roxas a une santé fragile. La découverte d'un nouveau traitement permet son admission dans le lycée de Twilight Town, dans la classe de son frère et de ses amis..._

_Warning : Fiction Yaoi, donc risque de leemons fréquents ! ^^ Merci aux homophobes et aux âmes sensibles de passer leur chemin, je décline toute responsabilité si vous êtes choqué(e)s ! ***hihi***_

**¤Third Chapter ~ Long live the beach!**

~ Point Of View Ventus Keyblade ~

Lorsque tout le monde est prêt, nous nous dirigeons tous, serviette en main, vers la plage de notre résidence: l"Illusionic Beach. Sora y court comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Roxas marche un peu à l'écart du groupe, me semblant perdu des se pensées. Je vais vers lui, et je lui demande:

-Ca va?

-Oui pourquoi?

-... Ban tu reste tout seul.

-Oh... Mais je vais bien ne t'en fais pas.

-Mouais. Tu pense à quoi?... Ou... à qui?...

A ma question, il se tourne vers moi, et me regarde en rougissant.

-Ah! J'ai touché un bon point?

-N-Non...!

-Eheh! Je te connais! Alooors~?

-C'est que... Je suis troublé par certains geste d'-...

-Eh les gars! Vous venez? crie Axel.

Roxas ouvre grand les yeux, rougissant de plus belle et marche rapidement devant, me laissant seul derrière. Sa réponse mi-achevée me trotte dans la tête... Il est troublé par des gestes de qui?... J'ai peut-être bien une idée, mais je vais observer pour avoir confirmation ou non de mes doutes. Deux bras passant autour de ma taille me font sursauter et une paire de lèvres que je connais bien se pose sur mon cou.

-Ah Van'. Tu m'as fait peur.

-Pardon. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ton frère?

-Rien pourquoi?

-Je te connais aussi bien que tu le connais. Alors?

-Il m'a dit qu'il était troublé par les gestes de quelqu'un mais il a pas eu le temps de me dire de qui. Axel l'a coupé.

-HumHum...

-Et je vais observer pour voir qui trouble Roxou.

-Mon coeur, t'es trop adorable avec ton frère.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Il faut les rejoindre. je dis alors qu'il allait m'embrasser.

-Mais-euh...

-Allez! Sinon Zexion va venir nous chercher par l'élastique du maillot!

On rejoint donc tout le monde et ils sont déjà à la plage. Roxas est installé un peu à l'écart des autres et Axel pose sa serviette entre Rox' et Larxene. Marlu, luui est sur sa serviette... Rose [On s'y attendait trop pas! xD] Zex est déjà la tête dans un livre: "Comment visiter une île tropicale pour les Nuls"...

...

Un ange passe

Suivi de toutes ses colombes

Sans oublier ses petits nuages

...

No comment! [xD C'est clair!... Imaginez ce livre existe O_o Si oui, je savais pas xD] Je m'installle de l'autre côté de Roxas et Van à cpoté de moi. Sora arrive vers Roxas et tire son bras en lui criant:

-Viens dans l'eau avec mouuua!

-Mais Sora...

-Alleeez!

-... Bon d'accord. Mais si elle est trop froide, je reviens ici!

-Oui Ouiii!

Je rigole, suivi par tous les autres, et Rox se tourne vers moi et me tire la langue. J'entend un toussotemment à côté de moi et lorsque je me tourne, je vois Axel rouge comme ses cheveux. A côté Larxene rigole comme... une grande malade échapée d'asile [Ce qu'elle est... Non? Ah dommage, je croyais xD]

-Ban qu'est-ce que t'as Axel? demande Van.

-Ri-Rien. Rien du tout.

-Moi oeil oui!

Un mot de Naminé, qui s'est déplacée vers Axel, me parvient: "pervers" ...[Le temps qu'il analyse l'info xD]... Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il a pensé de pervers sur mon frère?... Van soupire puis prend mon visage dans ses mains, et il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'approfondis le baiser resté chaste en passant mes mains sur la nuque de mon amoureux qui passe sa langue entre mes lèvres entrouvertes pour joindre sa langue à la mienne et la câliner. Il se place au dessus de moi, m'allongeant sur ma serviette, Alors qu'il passe sa main sur mes côtes, un raclement de gorge nous interromp et nous nous séparons pour voir Xion et Naminé nous fixer avec des étoiles dans les yeux, Nami avec son calepin en main, et le "toussoteur" [xD le surnom de ooouuf! ... ok je sors... =_=] n'est autre que Terra qui internvient souvent quand ona ce genre de... débordements...

-Retenez vous au moins jusqu'à ce soir pour vous sauter dessus les gars.

-Vilain Terra. je réplique.

On entend ensuite un grand cri en provenance de l'eau et on voit Sora, mais pas Roxas... Il est où? Je m'avance rapidement vers l'eau lorsque Sora crie mon prénom d'une voix paniquée. Je demande à mon cousin une fois proche de lui:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Où est Roxas?

-Je l'ai poussé... et il est parti sous l'eau... M-Mais il remonte pas!... Il... Il...

-Calme toi Sora.

-M-Mais...

Je tente de garder mon calme et prenant une grande respiration:

-ROXAS?

J'entends quelqu'un nous appeler et lorsque je me retourne, je vois un corps semblant inerte sur l'une des serviettes. Je cours vers Axel qui nous as appelé et je vois Roxas allongé sur sa serviette, les yeux à peine ouverts.

-Roxas! Ca va?

-Hum... *tousse*

-Calme-toi... lui dit Axel, en lui frottant le dos après l'avoir redressé.

Roxas crache un peu d'eau sur le sable puis hoche la tête. Il se laisse tomber contre le torse d'Axel qui sourit en me disant:

-Il dort.

-Pfiouu... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-J'ai vu un corps arriver sur la plage et quand je me suis avancé j'ai reconnu Roxas. Je l'ai alors ramené sur sa serviette et comme il était évanoui je l'ai réanimé. Ensuite je vous ai vu toi et Sora après avoir entendu ton cri et je vous ai appelé.

-Il va bien... Il va bien... Il va bien...

-Oui Sora. Calme toi. Ca arrive. le rassure Reno.

-L'important c'est qu'il n'ai pas été trop loin du bord, ni trop loin de nous, il aurait pu s'échouer sur les récifs marins... [... vachement rassurant le mec -_-]

-La ferme Zexion! Parle pas de malheurs! je grogne.

-Chhhuuteeuh! Vous allez le réveiller! nous réprimande Xion.

On tourne nos regards vesr Roxas qui dort contre Axel.

-Ax'. Si il te gène, tu peux le déposer sur sa serviette hein!

-Non non c'est bon [normaaaal~ =P] T'en fais pas. me dit-il dans un fin sourire attendri .

-Merci Axel. Merci.

-C'est normal.

-Nan mais je parle pour... tout à l'heure...

-C'est rien. L'important c'est qu'il n'ai rien, ne? [Oui je sais c'est du japonais, mais je ne peux perdre mes habitudes linguistiques, don mes persos adoptent =P xD]

-Oui... je murmure.

J'observe Roxas qui dort paisiblement contre Axel.

Après cet incident nous sommes restés à bronzer - tels des lézards sur leur rocher au soleil - tout l'après midi, jusqu'à seiez heures. Nous sommes ensuite rentrés tranquillement, Roxas dormant toujours, dans les bras d'Axel. Lorsqu'on arrive à la villa, Axel part déposer Roxas dans l'un des canapés du salon. Il revient vers nous, dans la cuisine, et nous demande si l'on veut boire quelque chose. Tout le monde demande de l'eau ou des jus de fruits. Il nous apporte chacun un verre et une sonnerie retentit. Je reconnais le "bip" de la montre de Roxas. Je me dirige donc vers le salon et je trouve Roxas, assis sur l'un des lits, les joues légèrement rouges et se frottant les yeux. Je ne peux me retenir et je le prend dans mes bras, l'étreignant fortement dans mes bras.

-Tu m'as foutu une de ses trouilles...

-Pardon...

-Ca va?

-... Ou-Oui...

-Il est 17 heures.

-Déjà? J'ai dormi...

-Deux heures et demi.

Nous nous retournons en chœur vers la porte et nous voyons Axel, qui fait un sourire attendri à Roxas. Ce dernier se remet à tousser, et Axel lui apporte un verre d'eau.

-*tousse* Merci. *tousse*

Je lui apporte son cachet et il l'avale. Ensuite les autres nous rejoignent tous au salon avec leur verre en main. Nous restons à discuter tous ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Ensuite Kairi se porte volontaire pour la préparation du repas, mais tout le monde, sauf Roxas, réagit vivement en la suppliant de ne pas mettre un pied dans la cuisine. Roxas nous regarde avec étonnement et Axel lui dit tout bas, se rapprochant de lui pour murmurer à son oreille :

-Elle a mis le feu au micro-ondes une fois... [Ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un... =P]

-Comment elle s'y est prise ?

-Alors ça... Excellente question ! [xD Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir... Mais je t'aime ma Kaori tu le sais biiien~ *hihi*]

Roxas rigole puis, remarquant le rapprochement d'Axel, se met à rougir furieusement en se détachant de lui.

-Je vais aller faire à manger moi. annonce-t-il ensuite.

-Oh oui ! Vous allez voir les gars, Rox est un excellent cordon bleu !

-Ventus...

Ce dernier me fait un grand sourire et va donc commencer à faire le repas. Une fois fait, nous allons manger et ensuite, nous jouons un peu à la Wii que Zexion a apporté ! Mario Kart pour tout le monde !

Vers vingt-trois heures trente, alors que tout le monde, sauf Marlu Zexion Sora et Riku, fatigue, je propose qu'on aille se coucher, pour ceux qui sont fatigués. Tout le monde est pour et nous partons donc nous coucher, souhaitant bonne nuit aux hyperactifs restant jouer à la Wii. Une fois dans notre chambre, je me jette sur notre lit et Van' se met au dessus de moi, posant ses lèvres contre les miennes alors que mes mains vont directement s'accrocher à sa nuque. Nous restons à nous embrasser plusieurs minutes et alors qu'il allait passer ses mains sous mon t-shirt, je le stoppe, murmurant contre ses lèvres :

-Van, on devrait se coucher pour être en forme demain...

-T'es vraiment pas drôle...

-Désolé~... Mais on doit être en forme pour demain, on va visiter l'île !

-Hm... Tu me dois un double câlin alors !

-Si tu veux ! je répond en rigolant.

On se change et il s'installe dans le lit. Je le suis rapidement et embrasse mon Homme avant de me caler contre son torse. Je murmure un « Bonne nuit » tout contre. Il me répond et je ferme ensuite les yeux, bercé par sa respiration et les battements de son cœur...

Un grand cri nous réveille en sursaut, et je sors rapidement du lit, allant vers la chambre d'où le cri provient. J'arrive dans la chambre d'Axel et Roxas, et voit Marluxia les fixant avec de grands yeux.

-Marlu pourquoi tu gueule de bon matin ?

-Mais regarde !

Je tourne mon regard vers le lit et tombe sur un Roxas et un Axel enlacés, Roxas calé sur le torse nu d'Axel.

-Eh ban quoi ?

-Mais Axel a violé ton frère !

-... Marlu, c'est pas parce qu'ils dorment collés l'un à l'autre qu'Ax' a... violé Roxas ! Et puis Rox est encore habillé... Imbécile. Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fous dans leur chambre ?

-J'cherchais la salle de bains...

Je me masse les tempes et regarde de nouveau Marluxia, lui disant :

-Marluxia... Y'a pas de Salle de bains au premier étage andouille.

-Ah. ?

-Elle est en bas, en face des escaliers, sombre crétin. répond Axel.

Je tourne mon regard vers lui, et il a les grands ouverts, se détachant doucement de Roxas veillant à ne pas le réveiller.

-B'jour Ven. Et toi Marlu...

Il l'attrape par les cheveux [Ouah attention c'est l'attaque suprême sur un Marluxia !] et le traîne hors de la chambre :

-De-hors ! Tu dégages et tu mets plus un pied, ni un cheveu dans cette chambre !

-Maiiiiis !

Il soupire et ferme la porte derrière lui, descendant en bas. Je le suis et nous allons dans la cuisine où Naminé est déjà en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Salut les garçons !

-Salut, Nami.

-B'jour.

-Bien dormi ?

-Ouaip'. Et toi ?

-Oui. Allez tenez.

Elle nous tend de quoi boire et nous commençons à déjeuner, dans la salle à manger. Au fur et à mesure tout le monde nous rejoint, et Roxas s'efforce de ne pas regarder Axel... Après avoir tous déjeuner, nous allons nous préparer et partons à pied pour faire le tour de l'île. Entre temps, nous nous arrêtons à Halloween Beach où Sora est amusé par le rocher citrouille. Nous allons tous dans l'eau, nous amusant durant plus d'une heure, entre jouer dans l'eau, ou faire du Beach volley sur le sable. Au bout d'un moment, la balle tombe sur Roxas, lancé par Demyx qui n'a pas contrôlé sa force. Roxas tombe en arrière sur le sable. Axel se dépêche de le redresser alors que j'engueule Dem'.

-Désolé ! Rox ça va ?

-Oui oui... J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais ça devrait aller je pense...

Je donne une tape sur la tête de Demyx qui relance la balle, offrant le point à Roxas, son moyen de se faire pardonner je pense ! A la fin du match, chacun s'écroule sur sa serviette : l'effort en plein soleil, c'est crevant. [ouaah... il a trouvé ça tout seul Ven ? XD C'était la phrase philosophique du jour par Ventus Keylade !... Ok maggle x) ] Alors qu'il est treize heures, nous nous arrêtons à un café et prenons chacun un plat rapide.

Après avoir mangé, Axel nous dit qu'il veut nous emmener à Paradisiac Beach Il nous conduit jusqu'à une zone rocheuse et nous dit :

-Va falloir suivre un sentier, qui est inconnu des touristes et qui traverse des zones dangereuses donc... Faites attention !

-D'accord. Merci Ax' !

-Baah ! C'est normal !

Nous commençons donc à escalader, Axel en premier puis Roxas, moi , Vanitas et les autres suivent. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche dans les rochers, nous arrivons en haut d'une falaise, avec une superbe vue : Un plage de sable fin et blanc, et une eau azure, de la même couleur que nos yeux, à Roxas et moi. Nous restons tous béats devant cette sublime vue puis Axel nous sort de notre contemplation :

-On doit descendre, mais l'escalier est plutôt vieux et... glissant. Donc faites attention.

On commence ensuite notre descente, mais au bout d'un moment, Roxas glisse et est parti pour tomber, mais Axel le rattrape par la taille, le collant contre lui. Roxas tremble un peu contre lui, et Axel resserre sa prise sur le corps de mon frère, en lui caressant le dos.

-Ca va aller Roxas ?

-Ou-oui... J'ai e-eu peur...

-C'est bon, vas-y doucement maintenant.

On reprend la descente en y allant tout doucement et une fois arrivé sur la plage, chacun crie un « OOooh » d'admiration...

_Voilà pour le 3° chapitre ! ^^ _

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos impressions ^^_

_Merci d'avoir lu et de laisser une review~ _

_Kisuu _

_**Kazuna-Rox**_


	5. NOTE, IMPORTANT !

_**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une annonce suite aux changements dans le règlement du site, que je trouve vraiment stupide et inacceptable ! Donc voilà, lisez cette pétition, signez-la et passez-la aux autres personnes du site que vous connaissez ! Que les choses changent ! .**_

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Angie450_

_Cello_

_Natsume-Yusuke_

_Kazuna-Rox_

_**A vous maintenant! =3**_


End file.
